


the way he sees the world

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: She wonders of the life she could have outside of the walls.





	the way he sees the world

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmm I have a folder with a whole fic on this..... might fuck around and actually write some more

“I wonder what it’s like outside the walls.”

Gloved fingers stopped their trail along the worn out wood along one end of his bow. Quietly, the male cocked his head up from his gaze down, to glance over at the young woman who was perched next to him. A hint of confusion and annoyance painted his features, as usual, and all he did was scoff when he noted that she was _actually_ waiting for his response. “You’ve never been out of the walls,” he deadpanned, sounding really disinterested.

Pouting, Soul tugged the soothing fabric of her cloak to close in more of her arms. “N-no, that’s why I _asked_.”

When their eyes met, both tore away stubbornly. Silver pulled up his black long-sleeves up to his shoulders, while Soul pretended to brush off dirt from her plain, burgundy dress.

It was odd just how different it was whenever their eyes met. Before, it was very professional on her part, and he didn’t care, but now, they avoided doing such a thing. The atmosphere always grew awkward or tense, and Soul just couldn’t figure out _why_ they couldn’t even make direct eye contact anymore. She was a princess, for heaven’s sake! She needed to be high-mighty, hold power within any situation, and be able to take on even the toughest challenges for the sake of her kingdom and status.

Yet, she knew that she could care less about her status.

He had the most gorgeous pair of eyes she had ever seen. A grayish color with a hint of shine in them, and when light beamed into those pairs of jewels, they shone a bit like the diamonds on her tiara. She honestly could stay all day and simply gaze into them if she could.

Turning her head to him once more, he saw those eyes, focused down on the bow in his possession. Apart from having beautiful eyes, he had a handsome face, very stern and ominous, yet when he wasn’t scowling, his face was actually serene. Soul had grown to admire him, so much that she even dreamt about the male.

Snapping her from her admiration, Silver grunted as he tilted his head upward to the tall pine trees ahead. All he did was sigh. “There’s other villages. Fields. Forestry. Rivers.” He listed them off like a shopping list that was being checked out. “Not much different from here.”

Soul pouted even more, hands balling at her sides. “That’s vague.”

“Well you wanted to know. So there’s your answer.”

Disappointed, the princess plopped herself back down completely, arms crossing at her chest. She hated how casual Silver was around her. Even though she had obviously, a higher status than him, that didn’t change the fact that he was openly tossing her insults and threats.

They had met a while back, as she was secretly outside of the castle, hidden in her little cloak, and she had stumbled herself, lost, into the forest, running into a hunting Silver. She remembered how quiet and focused he was, bow and arrow ready to shoot, eyeing around for his prey. And one wrong step had him swiftly aim directly at her and shoot without thinking twice. Luckily for Soul, she had stumbled over some branches, so the arrow had only grazed her left cheek as it hit the tree behind her. She knew that he didn’t do it on purpose, but the blackmail she had threatened him involving an assassination attempt of the princess was well worth the counter of Silver threatening to tell the royal ambassadors of her little escape out of the castle for mere coin.

Now, they had agreed to keep quiet, and every few days or so, Soul would sneak her way out, around the same time, and meet up with Silver. Not that he didn’t particularly enjoy this, but he didn’t object either, as he didn’t want to be blackmailed, and it was actually…nice to talk to someone every now and then. He certainly didn’t have any other friends, and his father was God knows where, so Silver was on his own, the experience of merely sitting down and talking to another almost feeling so alien to him. Though Soul did most of the babbling, he wouldn’t mind this, as she always had something new to bring up. Like what she had just asked.

“It’s just that I’m not allowed to leave this place,” she muttered in a much lower tone. She didn’t catch the way Silver turned to stare at her. “Father says not until I’m ready…”

The next few words that left her lips surprised him.

“Do you ever think about traveling the world?”

 _What a weird thing to ask_. Brushing away red strands of hair from his eyes, he shrugged indifferently. “Once as a child, when times were simple.” Silver paused, unsure if he should be honest or lie, just for the sake of that interest that piqued inside of her at the topic of travel. Whatever the case, he knew she’d listen.

“Simple?”

He nodded, deciding to go with honestly – something he had built together with her. “I don’t think I’d find pleasure in traveling the world. I’m so focused on surviving, I don’t really take these ideas into thought anymore. I don’t find interest in these things.” It was like the words were flowing out so naturally, so he didn’t think twice as he continued to spew out his response. “When I was a child, there was so much potential, but all that’s gone now, so.”

 _Ouch_. A hand was at her chest, clutching the gentle, black fabric of her cloak. Nothing but resent and pity filled her honey eyes at his answer. This man was unable to enjoy even the simplest things in life, all due to his worries to survive, while she didn’t have to worry about a single thing back at the palace? Was she _really_ unable to complain about the things she usually did without taking the perspective of others into consideration?

Soul honestly hated being part of royalty. It was a curse, one that locked her into a world she didn’t wish to be a part of. Soft eyes turned down to the grass below her, unable to find the words to reply with. She felt _horrible_. How dare she complain, when Silver couldn’t even live life the way life was supposed to be lived?

Her head swiftly tilted back up, suddenly a bit eager. “Would you come with me if I decided to travel the world?”

Thin eyebrows shot up, baffled at such a request. “Whaa?”

“You said you don’t have the time to find interest in these things, but what if you don’t have to worry about anything other than enjoying yourself?” Suddenly, she giggled, body now fully turned to face him, greeting him with a soft smile. “I think you should take advantage of the small things in life. There’s…a whole _world_ out there to see… And I _know_ there’s bound to be a place out there you’d love to visit.”

Nothing. Silver stayed quiet for a few seconds, pondering on whether to take her seriously or not. The fact that she even held a single ounce of concern for him…was so weird, yet, he liked it. Silver liked the fact that she thought about him. That she held genuine worry for him. “…” Her words swirled in his mind.

And before he could decipher, his lips parted, uttering a single word. “Yes.”

It took Soul a few moments before she gasped to herself, honey eyes brightening with excitement. “I’m so happy to hear you say yes!” Without acknowledging her actions, Soul had scooted up, and grabbed his arm. “Just name a date, and we’ll both leave this place. Leave and never return…”

There was something he didn’t know about her, and it was the way she had said the last sentence that had him actually considering this. There was no knowledge of what happened within the castle, but judging by the way she always found a way to escape and stay away, the situation was not as happy as it seemed to be. And he had nothing to lose. He would gladly be with her, actually. These feelings that he tried so hard to repress deep down had finally broken the wall he had built upon himself.

Traveling the world with her, would undoubtedly be beautiful, he thought, as he merely answered with, “How about now.”


End file.
